The Vampire Princess
by Matsubia
Summary: Darren Shan is dead along with Steve Leonard. There is no Lord of Shadow to come. No dry barren land. The war ended and the vampires won. So many lost, so many stolen. Innocent children and adults, we fought strong and hard. We won but at a cost.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this Story other then Ashton Shan. I don't claim to nor ever will because as smart as I am I will never be able to write a story as good as the original.**

**Prolog:**

**Darren Shan is dead along with Steve Leonard. There is no Lord of Shadow to come. No dry barren land. The war ended and the vampires won. So many lost, so many stolen. Innocent children and adults, we fought strong and hard. We won but at a cost. We lost Shancus, Debbie hemlock, Mr. Crepsley, Mr. Tall, Evra Von and the rest of his family, and so many Brave vampires who ****died** **down there own life for countless others!! Now 16 years later Another Troop of Vampanze plan to finish what they started. Well that was there plan until they meet 16 year old Ashton.**  
**Chapter one**

**The Vampanze Son**

**Only Vancha March, Alice Burgess, Harkat Mulds, And I Remain from the Last bloody battle fought in Darren Shan's home town. The town of destiny. Arrow and Mika Ver Leth and countless other Vampires awaited us at Vampire Mountain. A place that all Vampires called home. They gather there once every seven years. That was where we were headed now. My name is Ashton Shan. Unknown to my grandfather (Who never went back in time) and many other vampires my father Darius never lost his ability to have children.**

"**It is a long way, Ashton. Are you sure you can make it?" Alice asked. The first words to be spoken since we left. "I wasn't born a vampire for nothing." I say smiling and taking my boots off. The rest of the group followed, since the war is over the rules of the mountain have been brought back. (Except flitting. This is something full blooded vampire can do. It's how we get to place to place super fast. We run at hyper speed) No shoes, No ropes, No tents, Nothing that the Original Vampires had when they first made Vampire Mountain There home.**

"**Yes, that is what has been bothering me for sometime now." Vancha said standing up and straightening his Animal skins. (He didn't believe in cloths that much) "What is?" A voice said from the forest, as a Beautiful woman stepped forward. She was dressed in ropes and her long brown hair was hanging down around her face. "Aw Evanna, I was wondering when you'd join us." Harkat said bowing. "There is no need to bow to me. You are my fathers creation; not mine." She said smiling and patting the little persons green stitched up face.**

"**The fact that she was born a vampire. I've never heard of it before." Vancha said sitting down next to Evanna. "It has never happened before. But I know why it happened. Her mother, Who ever it may be, all so had the power to give berth to a vampire child." She said Standing up. With that she told us to follow her to a Giant cave with a fridge full of blood and ten coffins. "And I thought Vampires didn't travel in big groups!" Alice yelled at Vancha as we made camp. I just smiled at went to sleep.**

"**Ashton, wake up we must leave and fast!" a voice yelled in my ear as someone shook me a little too hard. "I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled jumping up. I saw Vancha, Evanna, Harkat, and Alice all up and ready to leave. "What happened?" I said pulling on a pair of pants under my skirt and slipping my skirt off. "Groups of Vampanze were spotted by Evanna this morning, Heading this way." Alice said helping me pack my stuff. After we packed our things we headed off. A Day after we left we heard yelling from behind us and someone yell, "Stop or you will be shot down!!" We stopped dead in our tracks and turned around with our hands in the air. Vancha and Alice both looked my way as if to ask what to do. Flit" I mouthed to them. "No." Vancha mouthed back not wanting to leave me alone. "I'm no one you're a prince!" I yelled forgetting about the perdictiment we were in. With that Alice jumped on Vancha's back and they started running after Harkat said he'd stay.**

**Arrow's shot out from ahead as Vancha and Alice started running. I was shot down when an arrow went into my left leg right above the knee cap. I fell to my knees, Tears running down my face then looked up as a tall boy no older then me, stepped forward. He had the purple skin of a Vampanze and the red eyes. But he looked different as if more normal then the others that joined him shortly. Two stronger, buffer Vampanze ran forward and grabbed my arms and pulled me up. I gasped in pain as they forced me to stand on my hurt leg. "Bring her back to the Cave. She needs tending." The Boy said with a note of Authority in his voice. "Yes sir, what about the little person?" One of the Vampanze holding me asked. "Keep him. He's clearly her guard" he said turning around and walking back towards the cave we were just at.**

**They carried me for about an hour, on holding an arrow gun to my head the other carrying me in the Bridal position. We got to the cave a little after noon, and then they laid me in a coffin and stood by it watching me. The boy walked forward and looked down at my leg. "Harold, you old fool. Come tend to this women's leg. We need her healthy if were going to do anything with her!" he yelled at a taller much older Vampanze who quickly walked forward and kneeled down by my leg, (They had taken me out of the coffin and now I was just laying on a bear skin rug), He looked over it checking that it was still able to work. Then with out further notice he grabbed the arrow and yanked it out. I screamed in pain as the arrow head popped out of my leg, and then Passed out.**

"**So, will she be able to walk?" A concerned voice said near by. I had been fading in and out of consensus all day catching little bits of conversation. Right now it was the same voice that always had the little authority in it and a little worry. I opened my eyes just as the older Vampanze; Harold Answered. "Yes, Sir, she will be able to walk by dinner time." He replied walking away. "Aw, you're awake." The boy said as he looked down at me. "You don't say." I said picking myself up with my hands so that the blanket covering me fell away. The boy looked at me smiling, and then I followed his gaze down and say that I was necked. "You...You Perv!" I yelled pulling the Blanket back over me.**

"**Sorry but the dress you were wearing made it very hard to treat to your wounds." He said standing up. "The names Garza, by the way." "Ashton, Now mind telling me what you're planning on doing with me?" I asked sitting against the wall with the blanket wrapped around me. "I'm going to use you to get into Vampire Mountain and Finish what my father never could." Garza said sitting down next to me.**

"**Your father?" I asked looking at him. "**_**Oh no, Please don't tell me he's Steve Leonard's son. By the luck of the vampire god's please no!**_**" I said to myself as he looked at me with a smile on his face that looked so familiar. "My father was just a guard to the Lord of the Vampanze, Gannen Harst is my father not that failed Vampanze Leonard!!" he yelled as if he had read my mind. "Oh, I didn't know. So Lady Evanna is your mother?" I asked shocked at the news. "No she isn't." He replied with a smirk on his face. "Then who is?" I asked looking at him shocked.**

"**My father wasn't always a Vampanze you know. He only turned Vampanze 20 years ago. He was married then. That's when he had me. But I became a Vampanze out of my own free will. Much like my father, but oh so different." He said standing up. "You better get dressed. We leave in an hour for Vampanze Mountain." He said throwing me my dress and the required under garment. "You Mean Vampire Mountain." I said Getting dressed. "Not for long." And with that he walked out of the cave to stand outside.**

**I dressed and hobbled out of the cave and saw that Garza wasn't waiting for me. I looked around and could barely see in the darkness but I made a run for it anyways. It wasn't easy, I tripped and fell constantly, and the pain in my left leg was unbearable, but I summoned up all of my strength and made my way through the maze of trees. I'm not sure how long I carried myself through those trees but by the time the sun started to rise again I had made it into one of the many tunnels leading into the Mountain and I had began the climb inside.**


End file.
